


Sugar

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Beach Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hitman Bang Chan, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Baby Lee Minho | Lee Know, They aren’t supposed to fall in love but it happens anyways, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Chan didn’t mean to fall for the carrot-haired sugar baby he was assigned to take down. He had every intention of completing his job — but god, Minho was really hot.Or Chan is a hitman from the future and Minho is his target. But then they fall in love.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 74
Kudos: 276





	1. He’s a hitman from the future, and he’s a sugar baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a fic I made from some Twitter generator where I got: hitman, sugar baby, beach house, and photograph. So my brain somehow devised THIS mess. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the first part to this story, there will be more chapters 💛 
> 
> Also to ease people’s worries, there is no major character death (there may be one or two very minor ones) and I’m thinking of keeping graphic violence away from this one. But that could change depending on where the story goes! Chan is a hitman from the future but the story doesn’t focus on any job besides Minho. And honestly, Chan has no intention on hurting him at all 💛
> 
> **I’ll fix the formatting later !

He had orange hair, an oversized grey hoodie paired with a white t-shirt and jeans. Simple. He looked like a normal college kid until he studied the expensive Rolex that sat at his wrist, or the new phone that no college kid could afford unless they came from wealth. Even his shoes were too expensive for the rest of him. This guy made it very obvious. 

  
  


Chan had found him so easily. 

  
  


He studied the orange haired man closely, taking photographs with his phone as he walked out of the airport comfortably, fingers picking at the expensive watch every few seconds. It must’ve been brand new. 

  
  


Anyone who knew anything about Lee Minho would know that none of those riches were his. They weren’t even supposed to be his. 

  
  


Lee Minho was a fraud in a way. He wasn’t this wealthy kid that could take a vacation to a distant island in the middle of winter break. He wasn’t some heir to a company nor had he won any kind of lottery. 

  
  


This money wasn’t even his. And it wasn’t even supposed to go towards luxuries. It was for school. At least that’s what Chan had been told. 

  
  


Chan continued to watch the boy, noticing how he bowed to just about everyone and gave pleasant smiles. It was all a  _ facade.  _ Lee Minho was  _ trouble _ . A  _ thief _ . A  _ blackmailer _ . He was many things, at least that’s what Chan had been told. 

  
  


However, he hadn’t committed any of those acts yet. But he would. In due time. 

  
  


Lee Minho was a  _ sugar baby.  _ At least that’s what they called it here. Minho was someone who would send a rich old man lewd photos on the internet or meet up to give handies for cash. Minho was a poor college kid who had lived with his dying father for years. Chan figured once his dad died and his job at the barbecue restaurant wasn’t paying the bills any longer, he needed something more. 

  
  


Chan didn’t think being a  _ sugar baby _ was weird. He found it admirable that people found ways to get cash easily. However, Chan had a job to do. Because it wasn’t what Minho was doing  _ now  _ that was all that bad, but it’s what he’d do in the future. In a little less than a year Minho would destroy the life of the man who hired Chan. 

  
  


_ Blackmail. Thievery.  _ Chan couldn’t let him get the chance. It was his job. 

  
  


Chan’s job was peculiar—well, not too odd in his own time. In the future his job was common. If there wasn’t a time traveling hitman in the neighborhood,  _ you were in the wrong neighborhood. _ It was  _ so  _ common. 

  
  


A time traveling hit man. Chan had been doing this for years—decades—centuries? With all the traveling back and forth Chan couldn’t grasp much of his own time. Traveling back in time to finish deals gave them a longer clock—which was why hitmen were so popular. Every hit gave a few years more of life. It was foolish to turn that opportunity down. Nobody wanted to get old. Nobody wanted to die. 

  
  


Chan remembered how he got this peculiar case. He liked to visit hospice a lot. It was cruel in a way, but hospice patients always had a wish to fulfill from the past. Someone was always lingering in the back of their mind. 

  
  


And for this old man gripping to life, room void of any visitors of gifts, Chan was his savior. 

  
  


_ “I used to dabble in...online websites a lot. I had a thing for young men...I never told my wife, my kids...and I wanted to keep it that way. But that stupid man...my money wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more and more.” _

  
  


Chan pitied this old man. He did. His life had been ruined by Lee Minho. 

  
  


_ “I met him online. In a chat room. He was so beautiful I couldn’t resist. And he was so desperate for cash...he’s the one who offered to actually meet. I never intended on that beforehand!”  _

  
  


Minho had gotten very close very fast. Chan didn’t approve of the man cheating on his wife nor leaving his children behind to have sex with a man their own age, but this man didn’t deserve what Minho did. 

  
  


“ _ He took everything from me. He wanted more money and more and more. I gave everything I could. It was never enough. He threatened me. He said he’d tell my children. He said he’d have sex with my son just to get back at me.” _

  
  


And Minho had. For whatever reason, Minho decided to befriend the poor man's son, who wasn’t much younger than Minho. And like his father, this man couldn’t resist Minho’s charms. His son fell in love with Minho. That poor boy. 

  
  


“ _ He told me that if I didn’t pay him more he’d expose me. And then my poor son would…” _

  
  


Chan remembered how the man broke down at the thought of his son finding out he was sleeping with the same man his father was. And that Minho was using him to get money from his father. It sounded awful. Disgusting. Chan couldn’t believe that someone would do that, but Minho had. 

  
  


“ _ I gave him the money. And he still exposed me. I lost my wife...my son, I lost it all. My wife divorced me, my son...he nearly lost it. I haven’t seen him in decades. I don’t even know if he’s still alive.” _

  
  


He snapped another photo, catching Minho’s face as he clutched his book bag strap securely. 

  
  


Chan didn’t like this kid. And he wouldn’t regret anything that would happen to him. 

  
  


To blackmail someone and to use their child against them... Chan didn’t fuck with that. As innocent as Minho looked in these photos, Chan knew better underneath those polite smiles and bows, he was a monster. A monster in the making. He was selfishly using this man's money for his own pleasure. Selfishly exploiting someone’s  _ life.  _

  
  


Chan watched Minho enter a cab, shoving his phone into his pocket as he watched it drive away, Chan’s eyes fixated on the license plate. He’d find him easily. There was no rush. He had time to do his job. 

  
  


And Chan hated rushing. 

  
  


So he waited patiently, he gave Minho a day to settle into the little luxury beach house he rented on the island. He watched Minho do yoga on the dock along the ocean, he watched him relax on that very same dock stuffing his face with expensive chips that Chan had never seen before, and then he watched him laugh and giggle into his phone like an innocent child. 

  
  


But he wasn’t innocent. 

  
  


Once Minho was in bed, curled up happily and soundly, Chan couldn’t help but approach the small luxury home. 

  
  


He figured he’d probably kill Minho here. Not tonight, but definitely in this home. It was dark and there were no security cameras. Chan guessed the island was a safe that nobody had ever bothered installing. Not that it mattered. Chan would just go back to his time and collect his payment. 

  
  


He’d give Minho time to enjoy himself. Even this scumbag kid deserved a break. Everyone deserved pleasure before their lives ended, anyways. 

  
  


And Chan had all the time in the world. 

  
  


♡

  
  


Minho was fairly quiet besides the times he’d look at his phone and burst into giggles. Chan hadn’t gotten the opportunity to hear his voice at the airport nor while he watched him at the beach house, but three days later at a crowded bar he could hear him  _ so  _ clearly as he sat at the table behind him. 

  
  


It was odd and endearing. Minho’s laugh had made the corner of Chan’s mouth turn a dozen times. He just had a very  _ joyous _ laugh. Chan couldn’t help but fall, though he was very wary of just how dangerous Lee Minho really was. 

  
  


Lee Minho was still his target. He wouldn’t forget that no matter how charming he seemed. 

  
  


So Chan watched him. The two passing days of observance only made Chan feel less and less confident about his task. And it wasn’t because Minho was innocent or anything, he was just really hot. 

  
  


He chose to finally approach Minho at a beach party. He’d spill his drink on the man and beg him to go off to help clean him up. Maybe Chan would offer a shirt from his rental car. That’s where he would catch him. He’d take this orange haired man to his truck and he would offer him a ride home and then kill him. 

  
  


Everything had fallen into place. Chan was at the party, drink in hand as he watched the orange haired man dancing in the crowd of people at the beach. 

  
  


He moved so flawlessly. Was there a single flaw besides character in this man? Even his movements had Chan doubting himself. Perhaps that’s how Minho had ruined his clients' life. He was beautiful and cunning. 

  
  


Chan kept his eyes on Minho as he sipped from his glass. He was still dancing, laughing as someone had joined him, rocking their hips back against Minho casually. Minho didn’t seem to mind, and he even grabbed their hips as they moved. 

  
  


A sigh of annoyance. He wasn’t sure why he was annoyed by that, but he was. Chan swirled the straw in his cup as he ran a hand through his own dark curls. He was getting impatient. Watching Minho move bodies with this person was trouble. What if he took them home for the night? Then what would Chan do?

  
  


He had to act. Minho's lips were ghosting this stranger's neck, their hand in response reaching up cup Minho’s jaw. Chan didn’t have time for this. 

  
  


Chan made it look as casual as possible as he dipped through the crowd, the sound of cracking wood from the bonfire filling his ears as he approached Minho and his partner, eyeing his phone for alibi before purposefully knocking right into the orange haired man. 

  
  


But just as Chan knocked into Minho an elbow hit his cup, sending the contents all over the  _ wrong  _ target. 

  
  


“What the fuck?!” The dancer growled back, waving their hands around with shock as their body was pulled from Minho’s. 

  
  


Chan grimaced internally at his mistake before turning, mouth gaped slightly to apologize before getting shoved back, the person he’d coated in alcohol rushing their way through the crowd in anger. 

  
  


He didn't mean to hit Minho’s partner, but perhaps it would work just as well. 

  
  


“Thanks for that.” 

  
  


Chan turned, Minho giving a sigh of... relief? 

  
  


“She was getting really handsy and I didn’t feel like taking her home.”

  
  


_ Oh.  _ Chan closed his mouth, watching Minho curiously. 

  
  


“I don’t even know who she is, she just kept whispering about sucking my dick or something,” Minho crossed his arms, eyes seeming to scan Chan with some sort of interest.  _ Good.  _

  
  


“I’m sorry if I got any alcohol on you—“

  
  


“Nah, she literally took your entire cup to the face.” Minho laughed, swaying along with the music even now. 

  
  


Chan could work with this. 

  
  


“So why didn’t you want to take her home? She was beautiful.” He knew why. 

  
  


“I’m  _ pretty _ homosexual,” Minho laughed, “and she was  _ not  _ a handsome guy with brown curls.”

  
  


_ Perfect.  _

  
  


Chan let out a solid laugh, giving Minho the most innocent stare he could as he tilted his head to the side, “you’re into curls?”

  
  


Minho smirked, arms leaving his chest to take the empty cup of alcohol and toss it back behind him. 

  
  


_ Fuck.  _

  
  


“Yeah, I  _ love  _ curls.”

  
  


Minho's arms met Chan’s waist gradually, and the space quickly closed between them. 

  
  


Chan could smell the alcohol on Minho’s breath. He could feel Minho pressing their bodies close, his hips rolling against Chan’s with the gentlest motions. 

  
  


Maybe Chan’s head was spinning as Minho locked his arms around his waist. 

  
  


“You smell amazing,” Minho complimented as his lips ghosted Chan’s cheek, causing shivers to explode in down Chan’s spine as he panicked with what to do with his hands. 

  
  


Chan decided to stay quiet, placing one hand at the back of Minho’s neck as the other hung at his side, the feeling of Minho’s hips grinding against his own nearly sending his mind elsewhere. 

  
  


“Dance with me?” Minho asked, voice soft and low, “and do you mind if my lips dance a little too?”

  
  


Chan was about to melt at the offer. He nodded against Minho, giving a soft sigh as the man’s lips connected with his cheek before reaching his ear. 

  
  


Maybe Minho was a hit man too. How did he know Chan had sensitive ears? One flick of his tongue and Chan’s eyes were rolling back. 

  
  


Chan lost focus as Minho grinded himself against Chan, and  _ fuck _ Minho was hard. Chan could feel just how hard the orange haired man was getting. And  _ fuck,  _ maybe Chan was getting hard too. 

  
  


He hated killing people when he was hard. Maybe he’d have to call it a night with this one. Just this once. He had time to kill him. 

  
  


Why not indulge?

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Chan asked suddenly. 

  
  


Minho pulled away from Chan’s ear to give him this sly grin that sent trembles down Chan’s spine. 

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


Minho’s lips were soft. They ran against his own so feverishly. Clearly Minho knew how to navigate his tongue inside of Chan’s mouth too. 

  
  


Chan couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips as Minho kept moving his hips, purposefully pressing his cock against Chan’s and rolling his hips as they kissed. 

  
  


“You taste so good too.” Minho reached a hand to Chan’s hair, tugging through his curls and sending Chan’s eyes rolling back. 

  
  


He’d focus on the mission tomorrow. He just wanted  _ Minho  _ right now. 

  
  


He wanted to fuck him. 

  
  


Like clockwork Minho had taken Chan by the hand and begun to drag him through the crowd. Chan let Minho lead him away from the party and towards a dock. It was quiet, nobody in sight. 

  
  


Maybe this would be a good place to kill Minho. 

  
  


But he couldn’t. 

  
  


Minho spun around, pressing Chan against the wooden pole of the tall pier above them, hands running along Chan’s hips before making their way up his shirt, an audible gasp of excitement from the orange haired man as he felt Chan’s stomach. 

  
  


“Jesus, you’re making me want to keep my clothes on,” Minho complimented as their lips collided hastily. 

  
  


Chan let out the slightest laugh as he finally moved his hands, sliding up Minho’s hip to feel his own stomach. 

  
  


He wasn’t really all that toned. He was more plush, but that only made Chan want to grab him more. 

  
  


“Sorry I’m not like...”

  
  


“Don’t apologize,” Chan whispered back before taking Minho’s face into his free hand, running his thumb along the man’s lips, “what’s your name?”

  
  


“Why?” Minho smirked. 

  
  


Chan took a breath, eyes half lidded, “so I know who’s name to yell out.”

  
  


Minho visibly shuddered at that. 

  
  


“Minho.”

  
  


The way the man said his own name had Chan’s head spinning, “that’s such a nice name.”

  
  


“What’s yours?” Minho asked as his hand travelled dangerously towards Chan’s pants, index hooking underneath his waistband. 

  
  


“Chan.”

  
  


Their lips collided again, Minho rolling his hips against Chan again as his hand travelled down the front of Chan’s pants, palming over his underwear. 

  
  


Chan shuddered again, letting out the softest moan he could muster. 

  
  


“Is this okay?” Minho asked, pressing hard against Chan’s cock. 

  
  


“Yes. Fuck.”

  
  


“Okay  _ Chan. _ ” The way he said  _ his  _ name had Chan moaning out. He’d focus on his job later. For now Minho could take him the fuck out. 

  
  


Minho wiggled his fingers underneath his waistband, wrapping his fingers around Chan’s cock. 

  
  


“Fuck—“ Chan whimpered as Minho attached his lips to Chan’s neck, Minho’s hand finding a comfortable enough position before pumping Chan slow. 

  
  


This man was dangerous. Chan had to remember that. As blissful as his hand felt around his cock, he knew Minho was trouble. 

  
  


Chan could feel tension building in his stomach as Minho worked his cock. 

  
  


“Condom?” Chan was stupid to ask, but even he wanted to keep things as safe as possible. He didn’t think a sugar baby would be riddled with any disease but he didn’t want to risk it. 

  
  


Minho sighed, pulling away from Chan’s neck to give him a more cold look, “I was hoping you’d have one.”

  
  


Chan let his head rest against the wood behind, “in my car I do.”

  
  


“And how far is your car?”

  
  


“Close to the bonfire party...”

  
  


Minho took an annoyed breath before removing his hand from Chan’s pants. 

  
  


_ Fuck.  _

  
  


_ “ _ We don’t need one.” Chan persisted. 

  
  


“How do I know you're clean?”

  
  


“Because I am...” Chan furrowed his brow before gasping at the suddenness of Minho tearing his pants down, cool air hitting his cock unexpectedly as Minho shifted. 

  
  


“I’m not fucking you, but I can’t leave you like this.” Minho was on his knees, brushing orange strands of hair behind his ear as he took Chan’s cock into his hand. 

  
  


Minho's hands were so small compared to Chan’s cock. It was  _ kinda  _ cute. 

  
  


“You don’t have to—“

  
  


“I  _ want  _ to fuck you in the sand, but no condom.” 

  
  


Chan hissed as Minho’s plush lips ghosted the head of his cock, “ _ fuck.” _

  
  


“Maybe next time.”

  
  


_ Next time.  _ Chan smirked at that, and not only because he’d get to fuck this man. He’d have a perfect opportunity to finish his job when he felt like it. If Minho was serious about a next time, Chan would surely take advantage of it. 

  
  


“Next time?” Chan laughed under his breath as Minho ran his lips along the underside of Chan’s cock, lingering his breath. Just this alone was enough to have Chan squirming in place. 

  
  


Minho didn’t answer, instead he ran his tongue along Chan’s shaft unexpectedly, causing Chan to rut his hips by instinct. 

  
  


“Fuck...” Chan let out soft moans, bringing a hand to Minho’s orange hair as the other rest on the man’s shoulder. 

  
  


Chan braced himself for the warmth of Minho’s mouth as the man’s lips finally encased the head of his cock. 

  
  


He was  _ so _ slow. Minho knew how to rile up Chan’s pleasure. He was so in control of the entire situation. Chan couldn’t do anything but watch as the man’s mouth finally wrapped around his length. 

  
  


And Jesus Christ, what a  _ good  _ mouth. 

  
  


Minho hummed, moving a hand to Chan’s expose thigh, pressing his nails carefully against his skin. 

  
  


Chan dared not to move. He could have easily taken over. All he had to do was grab Minho by the hair and use his mouth like a toy. But for some insane reason, Chan couldn’t. He was stuck in bliss as Minho’s mouth worked at its own pace. 

  
  


“Oh my god...” Chan sighed out as Minho bobbed his head, the feeling of the back of the man’s throat finally sending shockwaves through Chan’s spine. 

  
  


He wanted to grab that orange hair so bad, to fuck Minho’s mouth till he came. But he  _ couldn’t.  _ Minho was squeezing his thigh and somehow sending him into this comfortable ecstasy he couldn’t describe.

  
  


Chan figured that Minho must’ve known how to please someone. This wasn’t the everyday blowjob—though Chan was sure he didn’t have too many partners to compare him with anyways. Minho was, matter of fact, a sugar baby. No wonder he’d managed to steal so much money from Chan’s client. His mouth felt like heaven. His voice and his face? Heaven. Minho was a walking devil shrouded with the appearance of an angel. 

  
  


Chan understood now how his client had been so absorbed with Minho. 

  
  


His thoughts started to fuzz as Minho adjusted himself, his free hand taking a handful of Chan’s ass. 

  
  


Minho's hands were  _ so  _ small, but so was Chan’s ass. He hadn’t expected Minho to linger his fingers the way he was. It was interesting to feel Minho’s throat along with the dry prod of his finger at his rim. 

  
  


Chan couldn’t help but tug at Minho’s hair finally, bucking his hips which seemed to only elicit a soft moan from Minho. And in return, the vibrations had Chan rupturing. 

  
  


“M-Minho I’m gonna fucking cum.” Chan gave another unprecedented thrust, fingers digging through the orange hair. 

  
  


Minho just hummed, causing Chan to throw his head back and swallow down his own moans. 

  
  


“I’m gonna cum in your mouth if you don’t pull off... oh my god.” Chan’s head was spinning. 

  
  


He couldn’t take much more. 

  
  


Minho didn’t let up, he kept bobbing his head and moaning along Chan’s cock like it was on purpose. Chan figured it was. And Minho was so handsy with him. Chan couldn’t help but absolutely lose it the second Minho tried to press his finger into Chan the way he was. 

  
  


His head spun as he came, a long whimper leaving Chan’s throat as he threw his head back, clutching to Minho as he filled the warm space. 

  
  


Chan hadn’t intended on cumming down Minho’s throat, but the younger man didn’t seem to give Chan much of a choice. And he seemed thoroughly happy with himself as he continued to bob his head, sucking Chan dry where he stood. 

  
  


Minutes of his body shaking and Minho finally pulled off, lips puffy and eyes blown. Chan hadn’t noticed that Minho had teared up. He looked... he looked oddly more attractive with eyeliner running down his cheeks. Chan was so absorbed in watching Minho’s head that he hadn’t even thought to pull the man’s face up. God he had missed out. 

  
  


Minho licked his lips before withdrawing from his spot, “I liked that.”

  
  


It felt so casual. Chan was losing it internally and this man was just smirking up at him. 

  
  


Chan swallowed as Minho pulled himself up from the sand, “I did too... Can I return the favor?”

  
  


Minho tilted his head, orange strands of hair running over his lusting eyes. 

  
  


“Maybe next time.”

  
  


Chan let out a shaky sigh as Minho pulled Chan’s pants up, patting his crotch firmly before running his hand back up Chan’s hip, “I’ll give you my number, if you want?”

  
  


Chan was _in_. 


	2. He’s kind of pretty, and he’s kind of horny.

Chan had stared at the phone number that Minho had written on his hand with his eyeliner since he returned to his motel. He’d already put the number in his phone, but he couldn’t wipe the ink off. 

He knew why he was here. And he knew what he’d have to do. But right now he figured he was allowed to be a little starstruck. 

Chan had plenty of time to do what he needed. He may as well enjoy the journey... 

Minho’s lips had been heaven. Chan sat at the motel bed in thought. He was  _ so  _ captivating. Chan had been a little suspicious of how harmful Minho could be. He looked so innocent and sweet. But after that blowjob, Chan was thoroughly convinced Minho was the best con man of all time. 

_ Minho _ . 

Chan badly wished that he could get the orange haired man’s face out of his head. But he couldn’t. 

“Fine.” Chan pulled himself off of the bed. He’d shower. Wash the eyeliner off of his hand and get some sleep. The last thing he needed was to think about Minho any longer. 

Showering with Minho on the mind was a mistake. Chan couldn’t get Minho out of his head. He bit his lip to conceal his moans, hand working his painfully risen length. 

He wished Minho had fucked him. He wished they’d just used spit and went for it, because there was this lingering need to have Minho with him. Minho was  _ really  _ easy to want. No fucking wonder Chan’s job was to kill him. It made perfect sense. 

Chan closed his eyes, imagining the orange haired man kissing the back of his neck. Minho's hands would trail his spine before resting on his hips, and his breath would be so warm against Chan’s neck. 

Fucking Minho. 

Chan came between his fingers as he held the head of his cock, letting out soft whimpers as the water splashed his back. 

He felt  _ so  _ good. Everything felt amazing at the thought of the man he was supposed to kill. It was a problem, maybe. But Chan wouldn’t let his pretty face and perfect mouth sway him. He had a job to do. 

He’d just take his time. 

♡

Chan rested his palm against the side of his face as he sat at the busy beach restaurant. The food was amazing, however chan wasn’t necessarily hungry for anything that wasn’t that pretty man’s taste. 

Though the eggs looked phenomenal. 

Why was Minho so present in his mind? Why couldn’t he just think about something else? Lee Minho was a  _ problem.  _ And Chan couldn’t have that. He needed to function. He needed to eat. 

But fuck, he couldn’t get a break. 

Chan watched the sleepy orange haired man get seated at a table farther away from Chan. He looked exhausted, his face bare and that same grey hoodie pulled over his head. A big contrast to how sexy he looked last night — wait, somehow the hoodie still looked good on him. And his sleepy, half lidded eyes and messy hair looked phenomenal. 

How did he still look so good?

Chan took a bite of the eggs. Exquisite. 

He watched Minho glance at the menu. The poor man could barely keep his eyes opened. Had he even gone home last night? No, he must have. He didn’t have a car. And he wasn’t wearing the same fancy clothes from yesterday. He must’ve liked the routine. Even if he was exhausted. 

But it wasn’t  _ that  _ early. Maybe he was hung over?

Chan brought his too-expensive orange juice to his lips, slurping up some of the pulp as he watched Minho order. 

Yeah, he must’ve been hung over. 

Minho was clasping the side of his head once the waiter walked away, obvious grimace on his features as he sat and waited for his meal. He didn’t look at his phone for once, nor was he trying to talk to anyone around like he had the first time Chan had watched him. 

He was still. 

Chan had the urge to take out his phone. So he did. 

He scrolled to Minho’s name. He should call him. They’re so close, yet Chan didn’t want to approach him. He’d rather watch. 

So he texted him. 

**Chan:** _ hey sleepyhead.  _

Chan pulled his gaze from his phone, Minho blinking his eyes open and tilting his head at his phone questionably. There was also a little worry in his expression. 

**Minho:** _ who is this _

Minho looked uncomfortable. Which was odd. 

**Chan:** _ chan. from last night.  _

Minho visibly calmed. It was interesting. Who would text him to illicit that kind of response anyways? Minho didn’t have any enemies from what Chan had gathered before he came here. 

**Minho:** _ oh hi lol  _

Chan kept his eyes on Minho. He could’ve sworn he even saw him smile a little under his exhausted features. 

**Chan:** _ if I told you I was looking at you right now would you freak out?  _

Chan looked up from his phone, Minho cocking a small smile as he looked up from his phone, eyes scanning the outside seating until his eyes fell on Chan’s. Chan offered a small wave in response. 

**Minho:** _ you rly got to see me ugly lol _

Chan laughed, ready to type a response before Minho slid up from his table, hands deep in his grey hoodie as he crossed over to Chan’s table, sliding into the empty stool. 

He looked so...  _ cute _ . 

“I don’t think you look ugly.” Chan responded as Minho peeled his hood from his hair, orange sticking up all over the place. 

Minho laughed, running a hand through his hair, “uglier than usual.”

Chan scrunched his nose at that,  _ “ _ I guess I wouldn’t really know. You looked beautiful last night. And you look great now. How?” 

“Shut up,” Minho shielded his face with one of his hands. His awfully  _ small  _ hands. 

“How hungover are you?” Chan asked before taking a forkful of eggs, “you want to try some?”

“I ordered a burger.” Minho laughed, parting his lips anyways for Chan. 

“A burger this early? You’re bold.”

“Food is food,” Minho laughed as he swallowed down the eggs, a pleasing smile at his lips, “maybe I should have got eggs too.”

“Well I have plenty. Their portions are no joke,” Chan laughed again, taking another forkful to offer the orange haired man. 

Minho opened his mouth again, taking the eggs happily before resting on his palm. 

“Have you switched tables?” A waiter asked suddenly, Chan’s eyes lingering on Minho as he took a moment to respond. 

“Uh...”

“Yeah, he’s with me.” Chan responded, Minho giving him a look before the waiter nodded and walked off. 

“Oh?” Minho laughed, “with you, huh?”

“I’ll pay.” Chan pushed his plate towards Minho, crossing his arms at the table with a big grin, “how’s your head?”

Minho scoffed, taking another forkful on his own of Chan’s eggs, “my heads okay. I’m just a really shitty sleeper.”

“Did you go home last night?”

Minho gave him a look. 

“Do you live around here? I just found it odd that we went to the same restaurant when there are tons on the island.”

Minho laughed again, taking a piece of Chan’s waffles this time. 

“I rented a beach house. It’s not really that close, but I did go home last night.”

Chan listened closely. 

“This restaurant seemed cool. I should be asking  **_you_ ** why  **_you’re_ ** here.”

“My motel is literally across the street.”

Minho hid his face behind his sleeve, his laughter a lot more bubbly than he expected, “ah, so I’m the weirdo then? What a twist!”

He was cute. 

“ _ Maybe next time. _ ” Chan snickered as he slid his plate back, the server sliding a large burger and fries onto the table. Despite the time, that burger looked phenomenal. 

“Thank you,” Minho whispered back before narrowing his eyes at Chan, “maybe next time. I’m surprised you actually saved my number.”

Chan watched Minho pull his sleeves up, taking the too large burger for his hands and taking the largest bite he could. 

Minho’s mouth was kind of small too. His bite was... he was really adorable? 

“After that blowjob, who wouldn’t.”

Minho coughed in response, again hiding his face behind his hand. 

“Sorry,” Chan laughed, “I really liked last night. I’m glad you gave me your actual number.”

“Well you're hot—.” Minho’s mouth was full of burger and bread as he spoke. And for some reason Chan found that endearing as hell. 

“You’re hot too.”

Minho snorted, wiping his mouth with...his sleeve. 

“I look horrible right now. How do you look so good after last night?” 

Chan tilted his head, “I look good?”

“I’m not a liar!” Minho responded, “and I really did enjoy last night. Even if it was just some dancing and a,” Minho lowered his voice, “blowjob.”

“I don’t sneak off with people to get blowjobs often, if you were wondering. It’s not every day I do stuff like this.”

Minho took another bite before holding his burger out to Chan, “oh did you want to try it? And I don’t  _ really  _ go and give strangers blowjobs. No offense, I'm usually a lot more careful about that stuff.”

Chan accepted the offer, taking a small bite of the burger before pulling back to watch Minho closely. 

“The dancing thing, sure. The sexual advances? Not really.”

“Dancing with you was nice. And I promise I don’t have anything. I should have been more wary of you too but... I don’t know. I guess I just really wanted to sleep with you.”

“Sleep with me?” Minho laughed, “yeah I get tested  _ often _ I swear.” Of course he did. He had that sugar baby thing going on. 

“I don’t really sleep around too much,” Minho gave him a raised brow, “I’m kind of a hermit.”

“How aren’t you getting railed every night? It’s like ten in the morning and you look like a God while I look like trash.”

Chan snorted, taking another sip of his orange juice, “I just wake up like this.”

Minho was cute. Chan really did like talking to him. If he wasn’t his target he’d love to be friends with him. He learned that Minho was here on school money. At least he’d told him the truth. Chan knew that Minho was on this trip with his client's cash. Chan almost felt bad lying to Minho about how he was here for  _ vacation _ . 

But he couldn’t really tell Minho the truth. Telling his target that he was there to ultimately kill him was... definitely not something chan was willing to share. 

He did like Minho though. 

♡

Somehow after breakfast they’d managed to walk on the beach together. It happened flawlessly. And Chan found himself alone with Minho after a while. They’d walked so far from the busy restaurants that they were alone. Surrounded by sand, water, and jungle. 

He could kill Minho right here if he wanted to. 

But Minho looked so  _ peaceful _ . 

“This place is so nice. I wish I could stay forever.”

Chan watched Minho, the sunlight cascading against his skin that was darker than his own. But then again everyone had more melanin that Chan. But Minho’s skin just... His skin glistened so beautifully. His orange hair against his cheeks only added to the beauty. He was  _ unreal _ . 

“How long are you staying?”

Minho took a sharp breath, “not as long as I like. I have to go back home next week.”

Chan knew that. 

“Are you going for classes?” He asked calmly. 

Minho snorted, “Nah. Like I told you earlier, I’m kinda using my school money for pleasure. I should drop out but... then I’d lose my alibi.”

_ Alibi.  _

“For what?”

Minho got uncomfortable, “it’s nothing. Just stupid stuff at home.”

Chan dropped it. Though he figured Minho probably had a meeting with Chan’s client. He knew Minho was using his money for things he wasn’t supposed to. 

“This island is amazing. I kinda wanna stay forever as well, but my job is going to need me next week too.”

“What do you do? For work?” Minho asked casually, seeming to calm with the change of conversation. 

“Business. And when I say business it’s literally an office building. And I don’t even have a good office space. I’m in a cubicle.”

Minho laughed, “you seem like you’d be a CEO or something.”

“I have a friend who is a trust fund baby. Believe me I didn’t buy any of my clothes.”

“It’s not  _ just _ your clothes. You’re so flawless?” 

Chan smirked, “coming from you—“

Minho settled his finger on an obvious acne scar, “don’t even say it.”

“I don’t think things like that are flaws.”

Minho smiled, “you’re just trying to get in my pants, aren’t you?”

Chan snickered back, “i mean it. But you’re right, I didn’t get a chance to last night.”

Minho shook his head, a smile spread far across his face. 

_ Good.  _ Minho must’ve been into him. And it wasn’t like Chan wasn’t interested in sleeping with this guy. He had a job to do but there was no harm in sleeping with him. 

“It’s too early for this.”

“Can I take you out tonight?”

Minho's smile grew impossibly wider, and he eventually covered his mouth with his sleeve, “tonight?”

“My trust fund friend gave me plenty for my vacation. He told me to  _ enjoy  _ it. I’d honestly love to take you out again. We could dance or hang out at the beach... maybe dinner?”

Minho let his sleeve drop, “you wanna take me to dinner? Some kid you just met?”

Chan knew Minho wasn’t a kid. But Minho didn’t know he knew that. 

“How old are you? Wow we really don’t know anything about each other.”

“I’m twenty-two. And I guess if we have dinner tonight we can fix that.”

Chan smirked, “you’re only a year younger than me then. That’s great.”

“Really?” Minnho was perplexed, “you seem older.”

“Ouch.” Chan smirked, “wait do you’ll let me take you out?”

Minho nodded, “yeah why not. I can get pretty and we can go somewhere. Anywhere.”

“It’s a date.”

♡

Chan really liked Minho. He wouldn't let it interfere with his job, but he was a sweetheart. Minho was funny and playful while feeling genuine. Maybe he was. But he would still wrong Chan’s client. He’d still ruin that man’s life. 

“God, dinner was so good!” 

They’d chosen the beach again. With some walking and the beach had become empty. This was just another place Chan could finish his job. An empty beach with nobody in sight.

Minho swung his shoes in his hand as they walked. The air was cool and the sand was nice under Chan’s feet, his own shoes in his hand. 

It was so nice. The atmosphere was perfect. Even the moonlight hit Minho’s face elegantly. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Chan responded, watching Minho’s face as they walked. 

Minho eventually smiled wide and shook his head, “you really find me pretty, huh?”

“I mean... Look at you?”

Minho was just wearing a satin black blouse, the buttons at his chest undone. He just looked so good. In the simplest clothes he looked like a prince. The simple chain necklace at his throat and studded earring just... he was so nice to look at. 

“Shut up.” Minho snickered, eyes forward as they continued to walk along the sand. 

“I can’t help it—“

The beach had been pretty flat considering, but somehow Minho had managed to stumble onto something sticking out of the ground. Chan did his best to grab hold of him, but Minho ended up dragging the both down onto the sand. 

Chan panicked slightly, Minho letting out a pained sigh as Chan pulled himself from where he’d landed at Minho’s chest. 

“Is your head okay?!” Minho had spun on his heel, sending him back down into the plush sand below, “your ankle?”

Minho laughed, rolling his orange head of hair back into the sand, “how the fuck did I manage that?”

Chan watched Minho close. He could kill him right there. 

“Are you okay, Minho?”

Minho was watching Chan so fondly. 

“I should get up...”

Chan adjusted himself before an arm hooked around his waist, Chan’s face heating at the sensation. 

“Wanna cash in that  _ maybe next time _ ?”

Chan melted. And as he melted he pressed his lips against Minho’s. The entire night they’d been pretty casual. Not too touchy at all. But here Chan was, running his fingers up Minho’s shirt as the younger man’s lips danced against his own. 

Minho kissed him hard, rolling his hips up into Chan’s, chasing Chan to moan against the man’s lips. 

“Wait... you wanna do it here? In the sand?” Chan asked as he pulled up, Minho taking the opportunity to dig into his pocket, a condom following. 

“Why not? Are you scared of sand?” Minho laughed. 

Chan snickered, “not at all.”

Minho grabbed chans by the back of his neck, forcing their lips back together. 

He tasted phenomenal. Minho really was the  _ perfect  _ sugar baby wasn’t he? The way he kissed and how divine he tasted—it made sense. Perfect sense. 

“Ah, are you okay bottoming?”

Oh they were really going to have sex, weren’t they? 

Chan hadn’t bottomed in a long time. And he wasn’t opposed to it. He figured Minho would rather bottom but... he didn’t mind. 

“That’s fine with me,” Chan whispered, lingering his lips down Minho’s neck as his hands wandered to his stomach and hip.

He really did like the plushness of Minho’s stomach. It felt nice under his hands. Chan just  _ loved  _ how plush he felt. 

Chan wanted to kiss there. He inched down Minho slowly, Minho seeming annoyed that Chan had left his neck momentarily. 

“Where are you going?” Minho laughed as Chan pulled his shirt up his stomach. 

“Wanna kiss you.” Chan whispered before getting a look at Minho’s pretty stomach. 

He was god honest, perfect. 

Chan lowered himself back down, ghosting his lips along Minho’s ribs before pressing kisses down his stomach. 

Minho threw his head back at that, a happy sigh leaving his lips as his hand made its way into Chan’s hair. 

“Can I?” Chan asked against Minho’s stomach as his fingers latched around Minho’s zipper. 

Minho sighed out at that, “yeah.”

Chan kept his mouth at Minho’s stomach, sucking marks along the flesh as his hands worked on removing Minho’s tight pants from his waist.

“Should I put my coat under you? I don’t want sand to...” Chan stopped, pulling up to look at Minho clearly. 

Minho took a deep breath, “you're so thoughtful...”

Chan laughed, sliding his jacket from around him to slip under Minho’s ass, running his hands up his thighs before reaching Minho’s zipper again. 

“You’re so hot.” Minho whispered as chan tugged his zipper down. 

Once he’d managed to tug Minho’s pants down and off his legs he was crawling back up to him, lips lingering momentarily as he finally reached for Minho’s cock. 

It wasn’t as small as he figured. Which was interesting. He really figured Minho would be small everywhere, but he was decently sized just based on Chan’s hand pressing against the cloth. 

“Pants.”

Minho reached for Chan’s pants, pulling at his waistband before he obliged and threw them off to join Minho’s. 

The sand felt so cool against his knees as he adjusted himself again, continuing to run his palm along Minho’s cock. He badly wanted to see it. He kinda wanted it in his mouth too. 

“Should I return the favor from last night?” Chan asked as he pressed his plan firmly, feeling the slight wetness of precum against the cloth. 

Minho hissed at that before offering his laughter, “if you suck me off I’ll explode. Would you be up for riding me?”

Chan sighed out in expectation, “you want me to do all the work?”

“Would you rather I pin you down and fuck you into the sand? Besides, you really think I’m not going to make it worth your while?”

Ah. That made sense. 

“Fine. Sounds like a deal.” 

“I don’t mind getting sand in my hair. Just don’t throw any sand in my face and we’re solid.”

Chan snorted, slipping his hand under Minho’s waistband, “can I take you out?” 

“I’m begging you.”

Chan finally got to see Minho’s cock. Finally. Chan was almost completely upset he couldn’t take this cock into his mouth. He really wanted to taste him. Chan ran Minho’s precum along his finger and down Minho’s length. God. He wanted to taste him so badly. 

“Open up.” Minho whispered as his fingers met Chan’s mouth suddenly. 

“You brought a condom and no lube?” Chan snickered, letting Minho’s fingers slide into his mouth. 

“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Minho ran his fingers across Chan’s teeth before Chan snickered and coated Minho’s fingers, running his tongue along his digits, “if you want we can stop and walk back... I’m not this careless I swear.”

“Nah, this is fine.” Chan whispered before grabbing Minho’s hand with his own, spreading saliva against his delicate fingers. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Minho.” Chan laughed before ignoring any further questions, eyes fluttering against Minho’s fingers as he did his best to coat them. 

Chan lost track of time, but soon Minho was pulling his fingers from Chan’s mouth, beckoning for Chan to remove his underwear that had held his swelling cock in place for far too long. 

“God, can I suck you off again?”

Chan laughed, sliding his underwear into the pile of discarded clothes. He felt a little cold. The air was definitely more chilly than he’d thought. 

“Maybe next time, I really want to ride you...”

“Patience!” Minho laughed as he brought his finger to Chan’s rim quickly. 

Spit as lube wasn’t the best, Chan knew that. But he really just wanted to fuck Minho. He’d be perfectly fine. Maybe sore and maybe it would hurt a little. But he had faith. 

“If it helps, the condom is lubricated.” 

Chan nodded, eyes nearly rolling back at the pressure of Minho’s finger at his rim. He took no time pressing his finger into Chan. 

“If it helps, I fingered myself to the thought of you earlier.”

Minho snickered at that before grabbing Chan’s face with his free hand, bringing him back to his mouth as he wiggled his finger. 

Chan sighed against him, shifting so that it was easy for Minho to reach his hole as they kissed, his own hands venturing back up Minho’s stomach, unbuttoning those buttons to that nice satin shirt he was probably destroying right now. 

“I wanna ride you so bad,” Chan gasped as Minho inserted another finger, Chan rocking himself against Minho’s fingers while he pulled Minho’s shirt open. 

Minho gasped out, probably at how cool the air was against his chest. 

Chan pulled from his mouth again, lingering his lips at Minho’s neck as the younger man fingered him. He badly wanted to pay attention to Minho’s chest, but he couldn’t move much more at this angle. And Minho’s fingers inside of him were making his head spin. 

Minho must’ve added another finger, Chan was trembling. His breath was so shaky along Minho’s throat. 

“You can touch me.” Minho pleaded. 

He must’ve wanted some attention. And Chan had the perfect opportunity to touch him now. 

“You won’t explode?” He murmured before Minho scissored his fingers into Chan, causing him to bite down at his lip. 

“Will you?”

Honestly. Probably. Chan moaned against Minho’s neck as he shifted again, muscles clenching around Minho’s fingers as he finally reached for Minho’s cock. 

He was  _ so  _ leaky. He wanted to taste him so badly. He wanted him inside of him  _ so  _ bad. 

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t hurry up,” Chan teased as he wrapped his hand around Minho’s length, pressing his index against his frenulum. 

“Patience, Chan.” Minho laughed, his own pretty moans music to Chan’s ears. 

“I’m running out, Minho.” Chan admitted, shakily pulling himself up with one arm, Minho’s fingers nearly sending him crashing back down. 

“You wanna go then?”

Chan nodded in anticipation, “please.”

“Alright Channie,” Minho slipped his fingers from Chan’s ass, seeming to wipe them on Chan’s jacket that was underneath of him, “hop on then.”

  
  



	3. He has a job to do, and he’s just a job.

Chan threw his head back, moan leaving the pit of his throat as he lowered himself onto Minho’s length. He hadn’t bottomed in awhile granted he’d stretched himself earlier in the day. And the condom helped. It wasn’t too bad when he’d pressed himself down. Which was a plus. 

Maybe it was just the bliss of being filled. Or having someone’s hands at his hips. Someone who was just as blissed out as he was. 

Chan’s eyes met Minho’s, the man’s lips parted slightly as he bottomed out. 

Maybe it had just been too long, but something about sitting on Minho’s cock had him seeing spots. Even without any movement he was already completely dazed. 

Minho  _ was  _ the perfect con man.

“You wanna lead?” Minho asked, sputtering out the softest whine as Chan rocked his hips experimentally. 

It felt  _ so _ good. 

Minho ran his hands up to Chan’s hips, holding him firmly, “Channie?”

“Every time you call me that you send me further and further into madness,” Chan blurted, running a hand through Minho’s orange hair as the other clutched into the sand, “you can lead. I can follow.”

“Shit,” Minho clicked his tongue at that, “okay.”

So Minho moved, and it had Chan crying out and tossing his head back. He didn’t expect Minho to move so roughly so suddenly, but it had Chan’s body tensing in pleasure. 

“Oh—oh my god.” 

Minho laughed, giving slightly less enthusiastic thrusts, “already?”

“I didn’t know it would be that nice.” Chan whispered as he attempted to lift himself up, body feeling a lot weaker than he’d imagined. 

It honestly wasn’t fair that Minho’s cock felt this good. 

“So you wanna switch places?” 

Chan laughed at that before moaning out once Minho started to move again, sound of skin slapping barely audible as Chan leaned down into Minho, unable to keep himself upright properly. 

Minho was laughing at him, though he also didn’t stop his movements. 

“You’re so cute, switch spots with me.” 

Chan hesitated as Minho stopped moving before looking at the ground, “sand...”

Minho laughed again before helping Chan off of him, rising up from his place before shoving Chan into the sand. 

He didn’t think he’d like the sand in his curls later, but getting fucked by Minho was more his concern. 

“You ready?” Minho pulled Chan’s hips around him despite the jacket underneath of Chan shielding him from the sand below. 

Chan brought a hand to his face, “I’m that pathetic, huh?”

“You said you haven’t bottomed in a while. Let me lead, Chan.” Minho whispered before leaning down to take Chan’s lips. 

And maybe this position was way more comfortable. Minho slid inside of him with ease, keeping their lips together as he bumped his pelvis into Chan’s gently. He was being awfully slow, but it still had Chan’s head spinning. 

“You don’t have to be so... you can be rough, Minho.”

Minho laughed against Chan’s lips, “I want you to enjoy it.” 

Minho wasn’t awful. But maybe that was the facade. Minho seemed really sweet. And Chan hadn’t expected Minho to be a top—but then again maybe he only reserved himself for Chan’s client... that was a big possibility that Chan hadn’t really thought of. 

Chan noticed the sand from Minho’s hair had fallen against his chest as he moved. He could feel the graininess between them as Minho thrust with more purpose, hand snaked around Chan’s cock as the other held him up against the sand. Minho was a lot stronger than he thought. Chan knew if he’d been topping he’d probably be the same. 

“Ah!” Minho smacked his sensitive bundle of nerves, sending Chan’s head back into the sand and his arms around Minho’s neck. 

He wouldn’t last long with the way Minho was pumping him. And based on the pretty sounds that left Minho’s mouth, he wouldn’t either. 

“Don’t cum in the condom!” Chan cried out as Minho bucked his hips hard, sending Chan’s body into high alert as coils in his stomach threatened to release. 

“Where do you want it?” Minho shuddered as he kept his thrusts consistent. He must’ve had enough self control to insure he wouldn’t cum too early. 

“I want to taste you so fucking bad...”

Minho laughed, a cute little laugh that was so uncharacteristic for the situation, “okay. I’ll pull out when I’m ready...” 

Chan nodded, taking Minho’s tongue into his own, happy sighs leaving as Minho continued to move his hand at a pace that only sent Chan’s eyes rolling back. 

Minho’s pace was... otherworldly. Chan really just hadn’t bottomed in that long. This man’s movements along with that attractive face had him losing it. Absolutely losing it. 

“I’m gonna cum—Minho...” Chan whined against Minho’s mouth as the younger man quickened his thrusts, slamming into Chan with a speed that had Chan wrapping his legs around Minho tightly. 

Minho didn’t answer, he just kept his pace, lips glued as Chan cried out against them. He could feel the splash against his chest, and he was hoping he’d reach their faces, but he hadn’t. Which was totally fine, because with the peak of an eye he could see the cum had hit Minho’s collarbone. A win, he figured. 

Chan whimpered out happy moans as Minho kept thrusting into him through Chan’s orgasm, hitting that sweet spot every few thrusts. 

He’d lose it even after his own orgasm. 

“Okay, okay...” Minho pulled his lips from Chan, keeping his steady pace as he adjusted himself upright. And maybe this position only had Chan screaming more. 

But that was temporary. Minho pulled himself out of Chan, his own breaths shaky as he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the sand beside them, crawling up Chan’s stomach to settle close enough to his mouth. 

“All the way...” Chan whined, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to flick out. 

“Fuck, really?”

“Please?” Chan begged, bringing his shaky hands to the back of Minho’s thighs, beckoning him closer. 

“Okay... wow.” Minho pushed himself up close, running his leaking cock along Chan’s bottom lip before Chan scooted himself down the sand, forcing Minho’s cock into his mouth. 

He tasted... Well, he tasted like salt. Which was fine. Chan didn’t expect Minho’s cock to taste like bubblegum or something. 

Of course he tasted like salt. 

But it was  _ good  _ salt. It was salt that Chan wanted to fucking slurp up forever. If that made any fucking sense. Minho fucked with Chan’s head. 

Chan hummed happily against Minho’s cock, Minho letting out a really  _ pretty _ moan that had Chan’s stomach bubbling. Minho would cum any moment. Right down Chan’s throat. 

“Are you sure?” Minho whimpered, struggling to hold himself up as Chan bobbed his head. 

Chan nodded, humming again which sent Minho leaning forwards, Chan keeping a firm grasp on Minho to prevent him from completely doubling over. 

And then it hit him. The splash to the back of his throat that should have had him choking. But Chan didn’t want Minho to pull away. He held him struggle as he swallowed as much bliss as possible, nails dug into Minho’s thigh as the younger man cried out over him. 

It must have been a  _ really  _ good orgasm. 

Chan bobbed his head again, Minho letting out shaky moans as Chan focused on milking the younger man dry. 

“Ch-Chan!” Minho was shuddering as Chan sucked him dry, a hand moving to Chan’s throat. 

Chan fluttered his eyes, glancing at Minho who was so flustered he could really evaporate right there. 

Minho applied the slightest pressure before Chan popped his cock from his mouth, taking one more lick to Minho’s tip that sent Minho’s eyes rolling. 

Chan watched the orange haired man, the moonlight cascading along his face perfectly as he shuddered. 

Chan had to kill him. 

But not tonight. 

Minho was more fucked out than Chan was. Chan crawled up from under Minho to pull him into his lap, the man breathing heavily as Chan pressed their lips together again. 

It was oddly romantic for a one night stand. 

Was it a one night stand? Yesterday would have been. But tonight? It felt like a fling. Maybe a vacation fling to Minho. Chan wasn’t sure. 

Minho’s lips danced hesitantly before Chan grabbed his face in both hands, running his thumb along Minho’s lips that were puffy and red. He was so fucking attractive it stung. 

“Now how are you more fucked than I am?” Chan snickered. 

“I haven’t topped... it’s been so long since I’ve done that.”

“Good?”

Minho laughed, finally trying to compose himself, “it felt phenomenal.”

♡

Minho was sweet. He’d offered to walk Chan back to his motel and clean his hoodie. He also offered to clean Chan’s shirt that they’d splashed with Chan’s cum. Maybe they should have taken that off before having sex.

“Tonight was... Tonight was really nice.” Minho finally spoke as they reached Chan’s door, “you’re really staying at  _ this  _ motel?”

Chan nodded, “trust fund friend didn’t really help out with the place,” Chan snickered, “but tonight was really nice...”

Minho watched Chan hard, “do you want me to come in?”

Chan flushed at the thought. And then he realized that inviting Minho inside of his dusty motel room where he had a collage of Minho’s whereabouts on his wall was a terrible idea. 

“No, it’s okay... it’s pretty gross in there and I’m pretty sure the plumbing is backed up—”

Minho bit his lip, “wanna come back to my rental with me? We could shower in a really nice bathroom?”

Chan parted his lips in question. 

His beach house. The place Chan wanted to kill him. The perfect spot. 

But Chan wasn’t ready to kill him. 

He couldn’t do it. 

“Really?” 

Minho laughed at that, “how else are you going to wash up? I can’t imagine carrying the beach around all day.”

Chan smirked at that, “if it’s okay with you that would be awesome. Uhhh I’ll go get a change of clothes and be right out?”

“Okay!” Thank god Minho didn’t fight entering Chan’s room. Chan really needed to hide his shit just in case Minho came around one day. Chan didn’t want to be too suspicious anyways. 

Chan acted surprised when he reached Minho's rental, eyes wide and mouth parted for effect as Minho slid his shoes off and gave Chan a look. 

“It’s nice, right?” He  _ knew  _ it was nice. 

“Really nice. How do you afford this?!” Chan asked in awe, though he  _ knew,  _ he had to pretend. Act like a normal person. 

“School money.” Minho whispered before tugging Chan by the wrist, “let’s get you cleaned up okay, we probably should have cleaned up... so long ago.” Minho flushed. 

Chan took a look at Minho’s hand wrapped around his wrist, “the sand isn’t that bad. Most of it kinda coated that ride service guys backseat.”

Minho laughed, hand still firm, “let’s go wash all of it off of you. The shower is... so big.”

Chan found it interesting how caring Minho was. He’d taken time to hop into the large glass-door shower behind Chan, washing the sand off of Chan like it wasn’t an annoyance or a hassle. It was odd. How could someone so caring do something so heinous? 

It didn’t matter in the end. Chan had a job to do. Minho was probably a nice guy deep down, but he’d still done something horrible to Chan’s client. And Chan had a job... this was his job. 

Minho was a job. 

♡

“Hey do you wanna spend the night?” Minho asked as he ran his towel through his own hair, orange sticking to his face and sticking up all over the place. 

“I can catch a ride back. I don’t want to burden you—.”

“You aren’t.”

Minho said that fast. Like he  _ really  _ didn’t want Chan to go. 

“If I’m being honest... it’s really fucking lonely out here.” Minho laughed, “besides your clothes are going to take a while... The washer and dryer here are nice but slow.”

Chan smirked, playing along, “you just want to keep me longer, huh?”

Minho shook his head with a low scoff, settling down on the long couch beside Chan, “it’s nice here. It is. But it’s kinda... you do everything in your first few days and then you’re just... here.”

“You haven’t done everything, have you? There’s all kinds of things to do. Have you gone boating or surfing? Or scuba diving? There’s a lot—.”

“No.” Minho laughed, “I can’t swim so I avoid the water.”

_ Oh? _

“Oh you can’t swim?” Chan asked hesitantly. 

“No. I never learned. Water scary.” Minho teased, leaning back into the couch. 

_ Water.  _ This was perfect. Chan didn’t even have to be messy. He could drag Minho out with a rental boat and throw him into the ocean. 

He’d drown. 

“Just... I don’t know. One day I’ll learn.”

“Boating isn’t that scary. I can rent us one if you’d like?”

Minho drew a breath, “I’ve never been in the ocean.”

“It would be fun! We could go look at dolphins.” Chan teased before giving Minho a fake sympathetic smile, “it’s just an offer. You don’t have to if it’s too scary, Minho.”

Minho bit at his bottom lip, “how long are you staying?”

Chan wanted to smirk but... he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. 

“Not long. I’m only here for a few more days.”

“Days?”

“Yeah... how about you?”

Minho sighed, “I wasn’t sure. You know I’m here on someone else’s money.”

_ He slipped.  _

“Someone else’s?”

“The school.” Minho quickly corrected, “not mine... so I can stay till the check runs out.”

“How big was the check?”

Minho looked uncomfortable at that, “enough.”

“Well... you know where I am. So if you want to spend your time hanging out with me, I don’t mind. I don’t really know anyone around here at all. I’m vacationing too, you know,” Chan smiled, “meeting you has been... really nice.”

Minho smiled, his discomfort wavering “meeting you has been nice too. Honestly I expected some quick hook ups but... I could hang out with you. You’re fun.”

“You wanna see how fun I am tomorrow?” Chan smirked. 

“Oh?” Minho scooted closer, eyes full of expectation. 

“Do you like arcade games?”

“An old man like you plays arcade games?”

Chan snickered, shoving Minho playfully, “I’m not old. I’m only a year older, loser.”

“Sure  _ old man. _ ” Minho laughed, eyes brightening by the second. 

Minho  _ really  _ must have liked Chan. 

“Tomorrow. Arcade. My treat.”

“You mean trust fund friends treat.”

Chan clicked his tongue at that, “another date.”

“Ooh, one more and we can have sex.” Minho snorted back, laying his head against the back of the couch, orange strands of hair still wet and leaving marks along the edge. 

“Maybe in a bed next time.” 

Minho looked happy. 

“Yeah, a bed. Speaking of beds, wanna sleep in mine? Like... actually sleep.”

Chan nodded, watching Minho slide from his spot on the couch to hold out a hand for Chan, Chan taking it and rising slowly. He wasn’t too sore thankfully. 

“Come sleep with me, Channie.”

_ Channie.  _ That was cute. 

♡

Minho was really pretty. His nose was perfectly sculpted, and his lashes were so long. Minho had minor acne scars but that just added to his charm. The mole that rested on his nose nearly melted Chan’s heart. And his breaths were so... so pretty. 

This was a problem. 

Chan watched the orange haired man as he slept, chest rising and falling peacefully. 

Minho was... he wasn’t just attractive. That wasn’t why Chan was conflicted. Chan had killed beautiful people before. Minho wasn’t special in that regard. 

But Minho  _ was  _ more genuine. Chan had dealt with a lot of people who were just... very obviously evil. But Minho? He seemed so down to earth and sweet. And there  _ was  _ something up with this. Despite Chan’s idea on how to kill Minho earlier, there was... something off. 

Minho’s level of discomfort earlier was telling. Chan would have to press more about that later. But later. For now he was content with just staring at Minho as he slept. 

Maybe Minho was tricking him. Maybe behind all that charm he really was this evil monster. Maybe. 

Chan didn’t know. And as his lids started to fall shut, he didn’t really care. 

♡

“God I suck at this.” Minho laughed as he let go of the gun-game controller, pouting as he watched his screen go red. 

“No more coins?”

“I’m out of lives.” Minho leaned against the controller with a huff, “how are you so good at this?”

“I just am.”

“It’s like you know where to expect the next target.”

Chan was a hitman. He knew what he was doing. 

“I’m just good at video games.”

“Too good!” 

Chan snickered, getting the highest score he could before noticing how bored Minho was getting besides him, losing purposefully which seemed to get Minho’s attention. 

“You want to go get lunch?” 

Minho beamed at that, “you're done playing?”

Chan snickered, “yeah, let’s go. You look like you’re getting bored.”

“I’m not, it’s fun.” Minho was lying. 

“Well, I’m starving. So let’s go eat, liar.”

Minho shook his head before following Chan as they walked towards the exit, “playing with you was fun. Really. I wished I’d lived longer.”

“You died a lot.”

“I’m shit at survival.”

Chan laughed at that, though his intent was bitter. Minho was shitty at surviving... Chan knew the younger man didn’t have many days left. If any. 

Chan wanted to take Minho out. Sooner than later. His head was getting fogged up with every passing second he spent with Minho. Minho was dangerous. Chan was getting distracted. 

He couldn’t keep getting distracted. 

“Oh my god!” Minho exclaimed, “this is so good?!”

Chan had dragged Minho to some boathouse restaurant. It was nice. Big and populated. The food was good and... the company was of course,  _ fun.  _

“It’s seafood”

“It’s awesome?” Minho laughed as he took another bite of the lobster he’d ordered at random. 

“Do you not eat lobster much?”

Minho shot Chan a look, “I stay home most of the time. Whenever I travel I don’t try new things much... not really.”

“Well enjoy it.”  _ It may be the only time he got the chance to.  _

“I will!”

Spending time with Minho was nice. Chan really did like him... he did. He wasn’t sure what it was about Minho that kept him feeling so secure but..... there was just something about Minho. 

But chan knew better. He had a job to do. 

Minho was just a job... right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minchan had sex 🥳


	4. He’s worried about the job, and he has every reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor content warning!! A little spoiler-ish!!  
> — Minho talks about his relationship with the “sugar daddy” guy and it’s pretty abusive/toxic.

* * *

Chan stared at his wall, eyes fixating on the photographs of Minho and the snippets of information Chan had written messily on sticky notes. 

He hadn’t seen Minho for a full day. Part of him was trying his best to keep his distance, but the other part longed to see him. A full day without Minho. 

Minho had texted him earlier asking if Chan wanted to hang out, but Chan had stayed at his room the entire day. He almost acted as if he didn’t read Minho’s messages, but he’d stupidly opened them and forced himself to reply. 

He really wanted to see him. Why? Chan didn’t know. 

Chan leaned back into his chair, it was late noon. It had been over a day since he’d seen Minho. And maybe he was getting hit with withdrawals. 

And maybe Minho was too. 

Minho left Chan a text with a winky face and a message asking why Chan was ignoring him.

Chan took a deep breath, responding quickly that he wasn’t ignoring him and that he wasn’t feeling well. But of course Minho replied within seconds, a shocked string of emojis before a big red heart wishing Chan better. 

_ Jesus.  _

Minho was so sweet. Maybe it was a facade, but the younger man was just so endearing and cute. 

Chan was so fucked. 

Minho asked to come by Chan’s shitty motel room to drop him off something to eat despite Chan telling him in a hundred separate texts that he was fine. But Minho was oddly caring. Overly caring. He wanted to drop Chan off soup or something. 

So Chan stripped the walls of any evidence against Minho, sliding it into the suitcase under his bed and waited in his empty room. 

Why did Minho want to see him anyways? Chan wasn’t  _ that  _ great, right?

Chan tapped his stomach as he stared at the blank tv screen. He was actually anticipating Minho badly. And not to kill him. He just wanted to see him—.

A knock and Chan was racing towards the door, checking himself in the broken mirror that rested on the closet door. He wasn’t sure why he was. He was in sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. And his hair was a mess, and he may have looked like a zombie after not sleeping the past day. 

Opening the door to Minho made him feel even worse about his appearance, but the smile Minho offered was worth it. 

“Wow, you weren’t lying. You look terrible.” Minho laughed as Chan held the door open for the younger man, Minho slipping into the room and giving it a good look around before sliding his bag to the floor, hand tight around the grocery bag that must have had soup inside based on the aroma. 

“Wow, thanks Minho.”

Minho turned to face him with a quick nose scrunch before taking a seat at Chan’s bed, sliding the bag on top, “it’s still warm. I made it myself.” Minho started, “that’s why I’m so late...”

Oh?

“I used to make it all the time at home. It’s really good I swear! No poison included!” Minho smiled, sliding the container from the bag. 

It did smell good, really. 

“Late dinner?” Chan asked as he settled beside Minho, rubbing his eyes tiredly as the younger man popped the lid. 

Chan felt so embarrassed by the noise that left his mouth as he leaned over the soup in Minho’s lap, “oh god—.”

Minho laughed bright and loud, “it’s not that great! It’s just soup!”

Chan hadn’t had home cooked meals before. And with his job he just ate at restaurants for quick meals all the time. 

It was just soup, but to Chan it wasn’t. It was new. There was something different about the soup in the container compared to the fancy soup in the fancy bowls he’d had before. 

“Here, say ahh.” Minho took a spoon from a wrapper, dipping it into the soup and giving it the slightest blow before holding it to Chan’s lips.

Chan took in the scent a moment,  _ spicy beef soup.  _ Chan had only had this in restaurants. He was excited to try Minho’s. Based on the sight and smell alone, he figured it would be perfect.

_ Fuck.  _ He could kiss Minho right there. It was so smooth.

“You made this?” Chan sighed out, taking another spoonful of brother as he stared at the contents on the soup. 

“Yeah, I cook for myself all the time at home.”

Ah, Chan forgot that Minho lived alone. 

“Do you live by yourself?” Chan asked with fake curiosity as he took another mouthful of the soup. 

“Yeah...” Minho whispered, stealing a bite of Chan’s soup, “you’re not  _ contagious _ sick, right?”

Chan shook his head, “no. I haven’t slept so I’m just feeling really off...”

“Ah, you need to sleep then... after this soup you’re going to bed.”

Chan pouted at that, “it’s hard to sleep here. It’s just...” Chan paused, the sound of a bed smacking the wall behind them enough evidence of that—though Chan could sleep through something like that easily. But he wasn’t about to tell Minho that.

Minho snorted, “I see... do you want to sleep at my place?”

“Don’t we have one more date before that?” Chan teased as Minho brought another spoonful to Chan’s mouth. 

“If we watch a movie does that count as a date?”

Chan scoffed at that, leaning close to Minho to take one more bite before taking in the man’s scent, “it would probably heal me faster.”

What was Chan doing? He wished he knew. He really did. But he was at a loss here. Part of him just wanted to spend time with Minho, while the other screamed for him to kill him already. 

He had time. He kept telling himself they both had time. Chan didn’t need to rush. 

Right?

* * *

Somehow a movie at Minho’s rental had turned into Chan crawling over Minho’s lap to grind against him as their tongues tangled together. 

Chan hadn’t planned this at all, but Minho was getting so touchy and close during the movie. Chan couldn’t resist turning to kiss him. 

And now they were here, Chan rolling his hips as he moaned against Minho’s mouth. Minho was intoxicating. And Chan figured he may as well enjoy this until he had to complete his job. He had time. 

Minho released a shaky moan as Chan’s hands made their way up Minho’s shirt, tracing the lines of his stomach as he managed to meet the buds at Minho’s chest, running his fingers against them teasingly slow as the younger man threw his head back. 

Why was Minho such a problem? Chan was becoming too enamored with the thought of this man. It was a problem. 

Chan dragged Minho’s shirt over his head, pressing Minho back into the couch as he kept his hips steady. He hadn’t gotten the opportunity to really see Minho’s body this clearly. In this light it was so new. 

“Can I?” Chan inched down slowly, dragging his lips along Minho’s chest before flicking his tongue against one of his nipples, causing Minho to let out a strained moan. 

Minho nodded, bringing a hand to Chan’s hair. 

Chan smirked, taking gentle bites of the flesh around the pink bud before slipping his hand down Minho’s pants, feeling honored by how hard Minho was as his tongue focused on pleasing Minho’s chest a little. 

“Chan...” Minho’s moans were beautiful, giving Chan so many ideas on what he wanted to do with him. Part of him just wanted to tease this man forever. 

But forever wasn’t possible. 

Chan watched the orange haired man closely before leaving his chest to kiss down his stomach, hand around his cock pumping calmly as his free hand tugged at Minho’s pants, Minho helping Chan to pull them down and off his feet. 

Minho moaned loud and bucked his hips as Chan’s tongue met the head of Minho’s cock, rolling teasingly before encasing his lips around him. 

Chan wanted to melt at the noises Minho was making. They were so pretty. And Chan was seconds away from dragging Minho onto his back and fucking him right there. 

“Chan...” Minho arched his back, knuckles whitening as he gripped the couch cushion. 

Chan hummed a reply, causing Minho to tighten his grip in Chan’s hair and start rolling his hips, Chan gladly taking the length of Minho’s cock into his mouth. 

“C-can i please fuck your mouth?”

_ Jesus.  _

“Yeah,” Chan whispered as he popped off of Minho momentarily, gathering precum from Minho’s cock before taking the man’s cock again, allowing Minho to brush against his throat. 

And Minho took that as a sign to go for it. 

Minho thrust into Chan’s mouth slowly, tightening his grip into Chan’s hair. 

Chan smirked, hollowing his cheeks. 

“Chan... oh fuck—.” Minho thrust his hips calmly, seeming to struggle on holding back. 

Chan would have loved for Minho to let loose. He adored how Minho was taking his time. He was so considerate. But Chan would have definitely enjoyed for his mouth to be used by the younger man. Chan hummed, bobbing his head to match Minho’s thrusts, sighing at Minho’s cautiousness. 

“Chan... Chan.” Minho kept reciting his name, head thrown and body trembling at Chan’s touch. 

He wanted more. 

Chan ran one hand up Minho’s exposed thigh as he forced himself to bob his head with more force. Minho wasn’t going to speed things up, so Chan would. Maybe he was just being overly courteous this time around. Which was a little odd, but Chan could help with that. 

Minho was moaning his name excitedly as Chan quickened the pace, Minho’s cock hitting the back of his throat more liberally. Chan was so hard. He wanted to fuck Minho so badly. 

So badly. 

Chan took his free hand, gathering precum and saliva from Minho’s length onto his fingers before slipping his hand underneath Minho. 

And Chan was met with his hair being pulled harshly, releasing a small whine as Minho inched back from him. 

_ Oh.  _

Minho’s eyes were blown wide, full of something resembling fear. 

_ Oh?  _

“I—.”

Chan inched himself away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he studied Minho in confusion, “I’m sorry, should I have not—.”

Minho released Chan’s hair, running his hand down Chan’s arm before releasing a soft exhale, “it’s not you... I’m so sorry for pulling your hair.” Minho’s panic turned into concern, the younger man cupping Chan’s cheek as his other hand met the back of Chan’s head to run his fingers along his head where he’d pulled his hair. 

Interesting... Minho’s reaction was really fucking interesting. 

“You don’t bottom?” Chan asked, finding it hard to keep up the facade of cluelessness. He had an idea of what kept Minho from bottoming now. And none of his ideas seemed good. 

“N-no. It’s not that I don’t want to, I'm just...”

_ Shit.  _

Minho was panicking, as if he didn’t know what to say. It was written all over his face. 

“Minho, it’s okay...”

“N-no it’s not. I shouldn’t have hurt you. I’m so sorry...” Minho thought he’d really hurt Chan by pulling his hair. Granted, it hurt. But he was fine. And Minho’s response was telling. 

There was more to this job, wasn’t there?

“My head is fine... I’m fine.” Chan crawled close to Minho cautiously, studying the orange haired man’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes, “did something happen? You don’t have to tell me but—.”

“I’m...” Minho bit his lower lip, “I guess the third date is the charm huh... I should tell you?”

Minho wasn’t terrified. That was good. He still held that playful charm, so Chan could let some ideas fall from his mind. Thank god. 

“Only if you want to...” Chan trailed off as Minho leaned forwards to kiss him. 

Okay, it couldn’t be that bad, right? 

“So... this money.”

_ Chan knew,  _ but he fixed his face so that he seemed to have no idea. 

“It’s so dumb... I went online when I was feeling really low. I’m actually broke as hell usually... so I went online.”

“Online?”

Minho took a deep breath, “I found this website... it was really weird but it was also super legit... I feel dumb now but I kind of... met up with someone.”

_ Play the game.  _

“You’re not a... very expensive escort or something, right?”

Minho forced a laugh, “no... It’s just...” Minho lay back against the couch, face still flushed as he brought a blanket over his lap, “I met some guy. Some older guy.”

Chan listened closely. 

“It was simple at first... I’d just talk to him and send him pictures. I was stupid to even do it but... he paid me really well.”

“You were... like a personal camboy?”

“You know what... a sugar baby is, right?” Minho seemed to hate saying the term. 

Chan nodded, “oh, like someone who gets money from old people to make them feel loved?”

Minho smiled through his nervousness, which was good. Chan was easing his nerves. Part of Chan did care about Minho in some way. He’d just met, but the more time he spent, the more he felt this job was  _ off.  _

“Yeah. It got... more. He offered to pay my tuition if we started meeting.”

Chan arched his brow. His client said that Minho had initiated the meetings. 

“I was desperate enough to say yes... so we started meeting. He’s not like an old guy... he’s like... dad aged or whatever.”

“Is it like a rule he has for you, no bottoming with other people?”

Minho’s pupils got shaky, “it was okay at first...”  _ at first,  _ “but he started to get more... I guess he sees me as a stress ball or something.”

Chan swallowed his own anxiety as Minho spoke. 

“I shouldn’t really be indulging so much but he’s just really rough with me.”

_ Ah.  _

“I don’t really... bottoming with strangers makes me nauseous. So I just don’t do it.”

“Do you like the arrangement enough?”

Minho arched his brow, “what do you mean?”

“You kind of panicked... like you were really scared when I touched you.”

Minho looked away from Chan, indication that his next words were a lie, “I’m fine.”

_ Shit.  _

“He’s cool... It’s not like  _ that _ .” So it  _ was  _ definitely like that. And judging by Minho’s increased breaths, it was obvious. So obvious. 

“Does he hurt you?” A normal question. 

Minho tensed up. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

Chan wasn’t sure how to take this. He knew what Minho would do later was... awful. But this? Chan knew something was off. He knew that his client was fishy. He knew this. Shit. 

“He pays me really well.”

“Why don’t you leave? I mean you don’t need this kind of money to blow, right? If he’s hurting you... I’m sorry if I’m overstepping by the way.”

Minho was quiet, fingers kneading into the blanket, “I can’t really leave but... that’s besides the point. Everything is fine!”

He was lying. So hard. 

“Minho?”

“Can you hand me my shirt?”

_ Fuck.  _

_ “ _ I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable...” Chan whispered as he handed Minho his shirt, settling himself beside the orange haired man who quickly pulled his shirt over his head. 

“No... it’s not you. Talking about that guy kinda kills the mood.” Minho laughed, leaning over to press a small kiss to Chan’s jaw, “I’m sorry our third date didn’t end in sex but... you have more days, right?”

Minho wasn’t mad at him. At all. 

“Yeah... more days.” Chan smiled fondly, “should I leave?”

Minho shook his head, reaching down to pull his pants up, “no we could watch another movie and cuddle for a while? Unless that’s too domestic for you.” 

Chan shook his head, “that sounds nice... hey, is what we’re going okay?”

“What are we doing?” Minho asked softly as Chan grabbed the remote and pulled the blanket over his waist. He was still hard, but he couldn’t do much about that right now. 

“I mean... does he know that you’re sleeping with other people?”

Minho took a deep breath, “I’m pretty stupid for forgetting you can get diseases from giving head the other night, but I’m usually really cautious. I don’t sleep with just anyone. And I know people probably won’t tell me if they have something but... I test all the time so I’d hope other people would too.”

“I assure you I still don’t have anything.” Chan leaned his head against the back of the couch as he studied Minho’s face, “so he doesn’t know?”

“No... it’s best he doesn’t. He’s a little weird.”

“Possessive?”

“I guess... we’re not some weird exclusive thing. He’s literally married...” Minho scoffed, “but I just... don’t tell him. As long as I get tested often and come back clean he seems to be happy.”

“You don’t like him, do you?”

Minho gave Chan a look, “he kinda sucks but that’s another story for another day. For now I wanna see how you are with scary movies.”

Chan sighed, “scary?”

Minho nodded, seeming desperate to change the conversation, “I wanna see if you’ll jump in my lap again or not.”

“I’ll probably hide.” Chan admitted before handing Minho the remote, the younger man browsing through before they settled on some ghost movie. 

Chan ended up hiding under the covers like he thought he would. He  _ was  _ a hitman with a good kill count. Minho hadn’t asked thankfully, but Chan had a tattoo along his arm of all his hits. A line per body. Chan should have been able to handle some cheesy ghost movie, but something about the unknown kept Chan on his toes. 

It felt like good cover too. Chan probably seemed harmless. 

Was he? 

They’d ended up in Minho’s bed, the younger man sleeping soundly as Chan watched him from his pillow. 

This job... was bad. Chan’s client hadn’t told him the full story, or Minho was an amazing actor. There was proof that Minho had ruined that man’s life. There was heaps of evidence for that. And Minho had stolen from him. Easy to trace. 

But their relationship was something that hadn’t been recorded. Not really, anyways. 

Chan had seen some chats the man had saved. But beyond that, Chan was in the dark. He’d had no reason not to believe the family man who lost his wife and son because of some college kid. He seemed to be the one in the right... but he wasn’t. 

Minho was so believable. Either Minho was the world's greatest con man, or he was being truthful. 

Chan wasn’t sure who to believe. But Minhos' actions spoke louder than his words. This job was... it wasn’t good. 

He could leave... couldn’t he? He’d get docked years in punishment for dropping a job, and someone else would end up taking Minho’s case anyways. The years offered from this job were too good to pass up... 

_ Shit.  _

He was stuck. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to keep up with the fic you can subscribe or bookmark for updates if you don’t follow me on Twitter at all! Kudos and comments are always appreciated as well ✨
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
